Conventional lacrosse sticks typically include a head joined with a handle. The head may include a frame that forms a region within which a lacrosse pocket can be attached. Typically, the lacrosse pocket is constructed from laces or mesh, and connected to the back of the head. The lacrosse pocket is configured to retain a lacrosse ball, and enable a lacrosse player to catch, throw, and retain a lacrosse ball. Accordingly, features of a lacrosse pocket may affect the usability of lacrosse sticks.